Nt Warrior Next generation
by Mr. Jake
Summary: 8 years after the destruction of Dark Nebula, a new crime organisation raise in the net. New bad guys, new heros and new aventures.
1. Intro

( Thats my first fanfic, and it his my first story in english. Please be not to hard on me)

Introduction

we are in 20XX, time where everything is recording by the net and controlled by the cyber matrix.

Even after the dismantalment of World 3, the destruction of Gospel and Nebula, a new crime organization raised on the world.

After the recent action of the dark syndicate Apocalypse, most of the official netbattlers are occupied to stop them, letting most of the net unprotected.

Lan, Chaud, Maylu and the rest of the gang are 18 years olds now. They are all way the first to fight Apocalypse, and past the rest of their time on college, but that an other story.

On the street

"…", muttered a young boy.

His name was Shito Makuri, he was a average kid, 13 years old and he just arrive at DenTech city. Like most of kids, Shito liked to Netbattle with his friends. The problem is he doesn't have any friends already, he is the new kid at school.  
Resigned he enter on his school for a other boring day.

Scilab, Conference room of Dr. Hikari

"Dr. Hikari! We just receive the confirmation!! They send the E-mail!!"

"good", responded the brown hair scientist.  
"Dr. Hikari?? Why do we don't wait the return of Lan and Chaud, for escort the E-mail???"

"Because they are at Sharo to help Laika and we can wait for them", responded Lan's father calmly .

"But if Apocalypse attacks..."

"No need for concern", Hikari smiled. "they probably don't think we will pass a so important data now with all our netSavior occupied."

The other scientist was going to said another argument, but dr.Hikari stopped him.

"Any way, we have some special force on place. Juste don't worry."  
"Yes Doctor."

On the street, after school

"That was a horrible day", think Shito, "first I don't understand anything of what miss.Marie said and I was totally humiliated at lunch time!!!"

The boy gave a punch on the first wall he crossed, hurting himself, more then other thing. He take a look on his PET, only to see the rest of his serie netnavi. Only the top of the chest and the head was visible, the rest of the body was simply deleted. His opponent totally beat him and ridiculing him.

"Crap, that go do take one week to repaired my navi, and even after that… he go to be useless against customs netnavi." the boy thought outloud.

He finally arrived at his home and go in his room to sleep after pluging in his PET.

"I hope something good will doing tomorrow…"

If only he knew what will arrive to him in the morning.

(and that is my introduction chapter, please review. I need your opinion to continu my story. But make it simple please, I read english but it is more easy to me if you make it simple)


	2. Net work fight

( and that was my first chapter. I take musth of the Tv story exepte for some detailes)

Chapter 1

Network fight

Somewhere on the net of Electopia

Streams of data quickly passed on a connection link. 20 security navis fly around the data, looking for anything suspicious around. In the middle of the group, a tall red and green armored navi waits for the report of a scout.

"Alertman Sir! They are here!" one of the navi reports, pointing to the front of the link.

Alertman, a tall and blue haired Navi, looked at the 3 navis approaching. The first one was blue and looked like a shark, the smaller one was like a skeleton (and don't stop to giggle), and the bigger one looked like a tree and seemed to be a lot bigger than the others.

"Sir! Are they the good ones??"

"Yes, they are," the two-colored navi responded. "The net agents."  
The 3 navis joined the rest of the group.

"Hi, I'm Sharkman," said the first, " my friends and I are here to escort you to Scilab. This is skullman and Woodman"

"Hello!" the skull navi giggled evilly.  
The other navis don't say a word but smile. Sharkman smiled with all his fangs.  
"Call me Alertman." The navi shakes hands (or palms) with Sharkman. "I think you know what our mission is." He put his visor up, looking the shark in the eyes.

"Yes, I know."

The group and the data continue for several minutes. After a moment, the first navi of the line saw something. Many viruses, hundreds of metools, flappies, Killer eyes and Swordies, coming straight for them.  
"Sir! We are under attack!"

All the security navis open the fire on the viruses with their busters and blasters, deleting virus after virus.  
"There are too many!" Yelled one of the navis.  
"Continue to shoot! Fire at will!" yelled Alertman, using his own weapon on the viruses. "We have to resist a little bit longer."

Net agent headquarters

Commander Beef looked angrily at the giant screen.  
"That's impossible!!! They have found the data."  
Mysteriou stopped to look at her crystal ball.  
"A great danger is close to us, it is imperative they don't get this data. I sense it."  
"Commander! Apocalypse will not send only viruses, and without Lan and Chaud, we are not in a position to fight them in a linked way," exposed Black Rose.

"Don't worry, Famous also got us a Plan B," smiled the fisherman. Then he turned to his P-E-T. "Sharkman, here's the plan…"

The two women look at each other and smile. Then they turn to their own personal terminals.

Back to the net link

The tunnel of the link was turned into a real battlefield. Shots of energy, bullets of plasma, shockwaves and sparking beams fired every which-way, making explosions when the wall or a target was hit. Sharkman came closer to Alertman.

"Hey, Alertman! We have new orders! Take the data this way," yelled the Shark.  
"But the others?" protest the green-and-red navi. He takes the stopped data and drags it after the fish.  
Sharkman smile with all his fangs. "Don't worried, Woodman will take care of them. Now come, and quick."

Sharkman landed on the tunnel wall and put his palm on it, transferring code. A small door opens, showing another link.  
" It is hard to admit, but Famous is really the most famous programmer I know," said the voice of Commander Beef.  
" He made a security link, in a security link. That's …famous"  
" Stop joking Black Rose, you have work to do"  
" Right, your turn Woodman! Show them what Mother nature can do."

The huge navi landed, crashing his fist on the floor.  
" Wood tower!"   
Several large spears of wood pierce the floor and the walls, hitting the viruses on every side. Nearly half of the killer eyes were deleted. Even when the flappies charge at Woodman to crush him, the large navi doesn't move out of the way. The security navis blast them with no mercy. More resistant, the Swordies fall on them, raising their swords.  
" Boomerang bones!"  
Two orange discs pass through the middle of the viruses, cutting them to deletion.  
" He he he, " Skullman giggled evilly, " cut you!"

In the other link  
Sharkman and Alertman, dragging the data, were flying as fast as they could.

" Do you think they will make it?" asked Alertman.  
" No problems," smile the shark, " They can escape any time they need."

The soldier looks behind them.  
" In that case," he looks now at his partner, " Why do we take another direction?"  
" Because," calmly explain Sharkman " the virus was just the first assault, when the Apocalypse's real force arrives, we will be at Scilab"

" But we are here, Sharkman!! " growled a deep voice in the front of them.  
" You took your time, did you??" spoke a second voice

Sharkman look, horrified, to the front. Alertman morphed his hand into a cannon and opened fire. The two shapes hiding in the shadow take the shots without reacting.  
" It that all that you got?" giggle the small shape.  
" Let me take care of him!" growls the bigger. " Dark Infernal Flame Blast "  
A line of black fire goes straight to Alertman. At the last moment, Sharkman jumps in the way. He slowly falls on his knees, hardly burnt.  
" Don't let… them… take the data…"  
Sharkman logging-out

" you !!!" yelled the soldier " laser blast!!"

He shot several lasers at them again, without effect again. The smaller runs in the middle of the shot and punches Alertman on the chest, sending him flying to the wall, badly hurt.  
" hahaha, the data is ours now!!"  
Alertman slowly gets to his feet. " not so fast" he points his arm-cannon at them.  
" oh, and what are you going to do now"  
The red and green navi smiled and put his visor down, his cannon beginning to glow.  
" I have strict orders, take the data to Scilab… or destroy it!"  
He shot directly on the data, a large explosion making the data fly everywhere and delete.  
" NO!! What have you done!!" Yelled the small figure.  
" DIE" Several fire line fall on Alertman.  
The soldier smiles and transforms into vertical blue words.  
Alertman logging-out

" NO!!"

Somewhere, in the net  
A small piece of data quickly flies on the net. It slowly looks at many links, a half-intelligence analyzing each possibility. Only a survival sense operated, without a will. It suddenly chose a link, flying in at full speed. The link sends it to a home page where a connection to a P-E-T was open. The data entered and "saw" the frame of a net navi, badly damaged. It suddenly merged with the navi, beginning to reprogram the frame, regenerating it, changing it and customizing it.

Slowly, the navi opens his eyes. He has no memory of any kind … or yes, he remembers two things, he was not alone, he have a net Op now, and his name was Shito.

(I work on the chapter 2 in this moment and I hope finish it in one or two days.

Please review)


End file.
